TJ Lane
Thomas Michael "T. J." Lane III (born September 19th, 1994) is an American school shooter who perpetrated the Chardon High School shooting on February 27th, 2012, in Chardon, Ohio. 3 people were killed and 3 others were injured. He plead guilty for his role in the shooting and received three life sentences without the possibility of parole on March 19, 2013. He is currently being held in Warren Correctional Institution in Lebanon, Ohio. TJ Lane lived a disturbed life. His parents lost custody over him due to drug abuse, he was allegedly bullied, he got into fights, and he had other legal issues. TJ Lane was even scheduled to fight Russell King out of envy. However, on the day he was supposed to fight King, he opened fire upon Chardon High School and killed him. The shooting The shooting began at approximately 7:30 a.m. (EST) in the Chardon High School cafeteria. A student witness said that the shooting began in the cafeteria before first period while students were eating breakfast. According to reports, a boy stood up and began shooting, causing chaos. A surveillance video showed that Lane shot four male students in the cafeteria with a .22 caliber handgun. As he fled, Lane shot a female student, and was then chased out of the school by a teacher, football coach Frank Hall. Lane was arrested outside the school near his car on Woodin Road. Initially, five students were hospitalized, three of whom later died. Two students, Joy Rickers and Nick Walczak, were taken to local Hillcrest Hospital, while Daniel Parmertor, Russell King, and Demetrius Hewlin were flown by helicopter to MetroHealth Medical Center in Cleveland. A sixth student, Nate Mueller, was superficially injured when a bullet grazed his right ear. Trial TJ Lane was charged with three counts of aggravated murder, two counts of aggravated attempted murder, and one count of felonious assault. He was found competent to stand trial and was charged as an adult. On March 19, 2013, he was sentenced to three life sentences without parole. He notoriously exposed his undershirt with "KILLER" crudely written on it, and repeatedly smiled and smirked during the sentencing. After he was sentenced, TJ issued a vulgar statement to the victims' families: "This hand that pulled the trigger that killed your sons now masturbates to the memory. Fuck all of you." While in prison, on September 11th, 2014 at 7:38 PM, TJ Lane and two other inmates escaped Allen Correctional Institution in Lima, Ohio with an improvised ladder over a fence. At 1:20 a.m. the following day, Lane was captured and temporarily transferred to a supermax prison. Chardon High School even closed that day. As of now, he is currently incarcerated in Warren Correctional Institution in Lebanon, Ohio. Victims Category:School Shooters Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Homicidal Category:Living Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Young villains Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderers Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Mass Shooters Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Stalker Category:Bully Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer Category:Adulterers Category:Cowards